The dragons' father
by harshamrknd
Summary: Daenerys' dragons need a father. Will they find one?
1. Chapter 1

JON

Gravel crunched beneath his feet as Jon walked upon the wall checking its defenses. As Lord Commander it was his duty to do so. After defeating Lance's army with the help of Stannis, very few recruits had turned up. Today he would be leading them beyond the wall to take their vows. It was a very cold morning and the snow was sticking to the ground.

A little while later, Jon headed towards the gate mounted upon a grey stallion with Ghost leading the way and followed by the recruits and a few brothers of the Watch. As they moved further from the wall the colder it got. Soon they could see their breaths. Suddenly Ghost started growling at something ahead. Jon signaled the company to stop and dismount. He cautiously drew his sword and crept forward into the clearing ahead. He said, "Ghost! To me." They slowly moved ahead and saw a bundle of clothes lying on the ground. Everyone visibly relaxed but Ghost kept on growling which told Jon something was amiss. As he neared the bundle, he could hear the cooing of a baby. Jon unraveled the bundle to find a baby boy inside it. The baby's eyes were closed but it felt very cold. Suddenly the baby opened its eyes and Jon saw crystal clear blue eyes. In his surprise, he dropped the bundle and at the same time Ghost leapt forward and started tearing it apart. Everyone, except Jon, was shocked.

A brother asked, " What the hell was that ? Ghost killed the baby!"

"Yes, a baby turned into a whitewalker ", Jon replied.

The reply shocked everyone even more as Jon lit a fire and burned the remains of it.

"We should return to the wall immediately, my Lord."

"You are right, we should."

…..

"How come you returned so soon?",asked Pyp. Jon could see that a lot of brothers had the same question in their minds. He told them what had happened and was met with a lot of silence.

"Must be one of Craster's son. What should we do Lord Snow ?", asked Gregg.

"We do what we do best, defend the wall."

DAENERYS

"Your Grace, the dragons attacked the livestock again this morning", reported Ser Jorah , "They are getting out of control."

"I know but what can I do? I have to look into the affairs of the campaign all the time. Actually they are not listening to me anymore and I can't be angry at them for very long because I am their mother."

"If I may speak freely I know the answer to this particular problem and many others, Your Grace."

"You know that you can always feel free to advise me Ser Jorah."

"I think they need a stern father, Your Grace."

"Are you serious Ser? How can my getting married solve our problems? You know that I can't afford any distractions right now. I have to get the Unsullied across the narrow sea and onto Westros. "

"It was only a suggestion, Your Grace. Think about it." , saying so he leaves the pavilion.

…

Daenerys thought as she lay on her bed, "what if Ser Jorah is right?"

If the man she was to marry was of Westros then she would have allies there and she could win back the iron throne. But was it the right decision? To trust someone she had never met, was it wise? even if she could trust this someone, how to find the appropriate person? She fell asleep thinking about it.

….

"Ser Jorah, I have thought about what you said yesterday and have decided that you are correct but tell me one thing, how am I to choose someone who can control my children?" Daenerys asked.

"Let your children choose for you, Your Grace."

"What do you mean?"

"Let fly one of your dragons and ask it to choose a man suitable for you and them. You as well as I know that dragons are magical. It will choose the right person for you."

"I hope you are correct Ser Jorah because my future depends on it." She turns to her assistant and asks her to fetch the smallest dragon. When the servant arrives with the dragon leashed to a chain, Daenerys talks to it. "I want you to select a strong man from Westros to be your father. Once you have chosen him, stay by his side and lead him to me when I arrive in Westros. Good Luck my little one ."

The dragon's intelligent eyes stare back at her before taking flight and flying towards the west.

Ser Jorah, dismayed but keeping a straight face asks, "Why Westros, Your Grace?"

"My child will obviously choose someone noble and noble men have followers. They will help in getting me the iron throne."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

JON

Jon was eating his brunch when the horn was sounded three times indicating the coming of Others. The door suddenly banged open revealing his squire who, out of breath, said, "Lone whitewalker, just outside the wall, staring at it as if thinking of climbing it."

Jon got up from the table and told his squire to gather five men and meet him at the gate. He first went to the stables and called out for Ghost who came to his side. Then he went to the armory and fetched the dragonglass dagger that Sam had found. By the time he reached the gate Pyp, Gregg and three other rangers were there. Jon ordered the gate to be opened and they stepped outside the wall to see that the Other was leaving in the direction of Craster's keep.

"Prepare the horses, we will hunt down this whitewalker. I want ten rangers ready to leave in half an hour."

"As you command, Lord Snow but what if it's a trap."

"Craster's keep has no defenses and is occupied by women. They need our protection. I won't leave defenseless women to die. In any case if they die, we will just have to deal with more whitewalkers."

DAENERYS

"Your Grace, why do you look worried?" ,asked her assistant.

"It has been three days since I let my youngest child fly ,I am worried about his well being."

"He is a dragon Your Grace ,He knows how to protect himself."

"But he can't even breathe fire yet, what if he gets trapped or worse?"

"Nothing will happen to him, Your Grace. He will be fine."

Ser Jorah enters the pavilion and reports, "The Second Sons took the Meereneese navy, Your Grace."

"Who told them to?"

"Apparently no one."

"So, how many ships do we have?"

"93 ships fit for sailing at a moment's notice. Shall we sail for Westros, Your Grace?"

"Yes, we shall. Get the Unsullied and the Second Sons ready for the voyage. I am eager to meet my future husband."

JON

They had lost track of the whitewalker as soon as they had entered the woods but had pressed onto Craster's Keep on Jon's orders. There they had found a group of women and children holed up in the main hall. On his request to go beyond the wall they had eagerly agreed as they were terrified about the Others.

….

"Lord Snow, the women are slow and will weigh us down. We should just leave them and return to the wall as soon as possible.", said a brother.

"We are meant to protect them from harm."

"But they are wildlings, My Lord."

"When it concerns the Others, there is no difference between the king and these people. I shall here no more arguments about this. Are we clear?"

"Yes ,Lord Snow."

Ghost, who had been travelling ahead suddenly stopped and started growling. Everyone became alert and silent ,except for a baby's crying. That was when all seven hells broke loose.

They were suddenly surrounded by a group of raiders(Survivors from the battle). The raiders immediately started attacking and the crows retaliated. Jon was dragged off his horse by an especially large man and thrown to the ground. Ghost was fighting with its own opponent and Jon was dazed.

The brute lifted his axe above his head and was getting ready to strike the fatal blow when he suddenly got engulfed in a torrent of fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

JON

The man fell sideways screaming as he burned to death. Jon was so shocked that he just kept gaping at the body of his opponent. Even before he knew Ghost was in front of him growling at something above him. He saw that a shadow was falling on him. He had also observed that the men had stopped fighting and were looking with awe in their eyes at something above his head. Slowly he looked up to have his worst fears confirmed. There hovering above his head was a dragon.

A beautiful and majestic dragon of a shade of green he had never seen before. It flew around the entire company once before landing at the edge of the clearing where the fight had been going on. Jon suddenly remembered about the raiders to see that many had been defeated and captured alive. Meanwhile a few brothers of the Night's Watch tried to approach the dragon but were met with a shriek or a burst of flame as a warning to stay away. Once Jon had confirmed that the women had not been harmed, he turned his attention towards the dragon. As he neared it, a burst of flame issued from its mouth. He slowly started moving forward step by step until he reached it and began to pat the dragon on its head. After a few moments the dragon unfurled his wings and toke flight. Jon ordered the company to start moving.

Jon was disappointed and worried but could not stop himself from feeling happy at the appearance of the dragon. This changed a lot of things in the seven kingdoms. Once rumors reached the various Houses, they would wage wars for the possession of the dragon. He knew that kingdoms could be won with a dragon. It would also be a target for hunters as any lord would pay handsomely for it. He suddenly felt a need to protect it.

Something about the dragon told him that something good was going to happen. As he thought about it Gregg rode his horse alongside Jon's and said, "I can't believe we saw a dragon. A real living one!"

"Me neither, did you see it breathe fire?"

"Hell yeah I did. It saved your life from that giant of a wildling."

"Yeah, but all I saw was that man burning in front of me."

"It's strange that it only let you pat it. It didn't let anyone else close to it."

"I have had a lot of experience in cases of dangerous animals. Consider Ghost, he doesn't allow people to pat him unless I am there."

"Yeah , I understand that but something about its behavior around you was odd."

"And what do you know about the behavior of dragons?" ,Jon laughs feeling uneasy. He knew what Gregg was talking about but he can't think of that now. He had a group of women to protect. While he was thinking about it Gregg glanced upwards and said, "I think it likes you so much that it is following you."

"What?"

Jon looked towards the sky to see that Gregg was right. Jon thought that it was just following them for the time being but he realized he was wrong as minutes turned to hours. When they reached the wall the dragon climbed higher into the sky in order to cross the Wall. Jon had expected it to leave once it had seen the massive wall of ice. Back in Castle Black, he sent the women to Mole's Town and retired for the day thinking about the dragon.

…..

The next morning Jon was woken up by shouts and screams. He immediately dressed up and ran into the forum to see that the dragon was sleeping in the middle of it. When Jon approached it, it licked his face in an affectionate manner before going to sleep. This confirmed Jon's and a lot of others' fears that the dragon had taken a liking of Jon.

DAENERYS

She woke up in the middle of the night feeling intense happiness. The next morning, she called all of her advisors to her pavilion and told them of her dream and her feelings about it. Ser Barriston was the first to speak after a long silence.

"I think it was a sign that your dragon has chosen someone to be its parent."

"So do I, Ser Barriston but what if he is a normal man? What if he is a peasant or worse?" , said Ser Jorah, "We can't let our Queen marry someone like that."

"That's for the Queen to decide.", said Ser Barriston with a stern look at Jorah Mormont.

"I will do what is best for my children", replied Daenerys.

"But, Your Grace , what if he is a cripple or a bastard?"

Daenerys had no answer to this. She had never even thought about it in that angle of view. She had other children who looked upon her for guidance. Will she have the same respect if she married a bastard, for instance?

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

DAENERYS

The answer came in the form of Ser Barriston, who said that if the future husband of the queen is a bastard then she can make him a lord as only a king or queen had the authority to do so. Moreover Daenerys was confident that her son would select only the noblest of heart.

"I have full confidence that Rhaelgo will choose someone noble. As for this man being a cripple, do you really think that a dragon would listen to a cripple, Ser Jorah?"

"No, Your Grace."

"Then this discussion is over. Leave me alone."

…..

Rhaelgo

(the dragon's pov)

When his mother had asked him to choose his father, he had flown north-west following his gut feeling and instinct. He had flown over great bodies of water that he sometimes took a dip-in. As he flew more north, white stuff started falling from above. He reached a place where everything was covered in it. Suddenly he felt that there was game nearby and hunted down an elk to feast on it. As he was finishing his meal, he heard the howls and battle-cries of men and then the clashes of metal. He knew from his time around the Unsullied that a fight was going on. He immediately took flight and flew towards the sounds to find that a giant of a man was about to deliver a killing stroke on someone his mother's age.

He felt a suddenly urge to protect the man and in that instance something happen that had never happen before. He breathed fire for his first time. He aimed directly at the face of the giant and heard his screaming as he fell to the ground. He circled above the man and landed nearby to see more of him. The man took his time with other affairs while others tried to touch him. He fended them off with snarls and a occasional burst of fire. But when he did approach, he came slowly as if giving the dragon the respect it deserved. He instantly liked this man and thought of him as a perfect match for his mother. The man carried himself in a highborn way and appeared noble. He let the man pat him.

A little while later he grew bored and took flight again to return to his meal. Once he had finished his meal, he returned to find that the men and women had moved on. He followed the scent of his father -to-be and found them a bit forward on the trail towards a huge wall of white stuff. He, intent on not losing his father again, followed the group by air. When it became clear that the group wanted to get to the other side of the wall, Rhaelgo flew ahead and crossed the wall to look at the landscape beyond it.

That night, he saw his father go into a tower and not come out hence he slept in a clearing infront of it. The next morning, he was woken by the touch of someone and he somehow knew that it was his father. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at his father's face. He licked his face in affection and went back to sleep.

…..

JON

(After a couple of days)

He didn't know what to do? The dragon would not let anyone near it except himself and neither would it leave the Castle. It would follow him around all day and would eat only by his hand. It was like raising Ghost all over again except that this was a fire-breathing, flying lizard. This much was sure, the dragon was one of three that the Targarean girl had. The maestro agreed with Jon but neither could understand what it was so far from its mother who was in one of the free cities. The maestro, who was also a Targarean, concluded that it must have been set on a quest to find something, which was apparently Jon.

Jon couldn't keep the dragon with him as rumors were likely to spread and men from King's landing would be sent to kill it. He had to make it go away but it just wouldn't. Finally the Maestro came up with a solution. Jan was to return the dragon to its mother and return by five moons past. In the meanwhile, Gregg would be the acting Lord Commander.

Will Jon agree to this?

xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

JON

"No, I can't leave! Anyway how am I supposed to find her?"

"She is currently staying in Meereen. But she has the intentions of sailing to Westros to retake the iron throne."

"But if I return this dragon to her then she will use it against the King. It would be treachery."

"We are men of the Night's Watch. We are not bound to any King and we all know that the King is a kid who still plays with toys."

"But is it wise to defy the Realm?"

"It is only a solution to your problem. Whether it is wise or not, it is up to you to decide."

"I need some time to decide. Leave me alone for tonight. I will give you an answer in the morning."

"As you wish, Lord Snow."

…..

He thought about it all night. He couldn't let the dragon be killed and neither could he just leave the Wall. It was tearing him in half. One side wanted to get the dragon to its mother, while the other tried to convince him that staying at the Wall was more important. He tried to think of any other solution but none came to his mind. The maestro is right, this is the only solution and the decision is mine, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

That night he dreamt of dragons and a beautiful woman. She was looking at the dragons with a kind of fondness as if they were her children.

"Please return Rheagal to me.", she said.

"Rheagal?"

"Yes, that's the green one's name."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because we are destined to meet."

"Atleast tell me your name?"

"Good bye, Jon Snow."

Jon suddenly woke up with Ghost licking at his face. When he saw that Jon was awake he bounded to the door and started whining .

"So you want to go too?"

When Ghost tilted his head as if to say yes. At that moment Jon decided that whoever that woman was, he was going to find her.

When the maestro asked him that morning he said that he would go.

DAENERYS

Daenerys had the strangest dream last night. She had met with a young man named Jon Snow. She didn't know how she had come to know that name but she just knew it. He had Rheagal with him and she somehow knew that he was coming towards her at that very moment. She had this feeling like she could trust this Jon Snow, That he would protect her child and would protect her. She remember the dream so clearly as if it had actually happen. She remembered him asking for her name. She remembered him asking why he should return Rheagal to her. And she remembered her answer to that question. It was their destiny to meet each other.

When she mentioned this to her handmaidens, they said that the dream was just another ordinary one. But she didn't believe so, she thought that they had actually met in their dream .She didn't want to believe that it was just a dream, but eventually she had to leave it behind her as there were other issues that needed her attention.

"Ser Jorah, please tell me about the affairs of the state."

"There are still some people rebelling against us in Meereen, Your Grace. Two of the Unsullied were killed last night when boulders were dropped on them from above the houses. They were patrolling the streets when this happen."

"But why would the people rebel. All I did was give them freedom."

"The slaves, yes but what about the masters. You took everything from them the moment you overcame their defenses. And remember that the master have everything a released slave needs. Money ,food and shelter. People do many things for money, Your Grace."

"Ser Barriston, do you agree with Ser Jorah on this?"

"I do, Your Grace. He is absolutely right. You may have freed the slaves but what about their living. When they were slaves their master provided them the basic needs. Now they have to earn them. And not everyone is as nice as you are."

Daenerys thought about what the two knights had said later that day. As she was thinking about it, a soldier came in saying that a shepherd wanted an audience with the queen. She asked him to brought before her.

The shepherd was a very old man with wrinkled hands and face. He must beyond the normal lifespan of a person, thought Deanerys.

"Your Grace, I am a poor man who lives by selling the sheep that I rise. Today morning, everything I own, everything important to me was stolen from me. Please serve me justice."

"Who is the culprit?"

"Your dragons, Your Grace. They ate most of my herd and burned the rest. I am a normal man who has to feed his family and I was stripped off my only source of income. Please serve me justice."

A sellsword who was in the hall said, "You dare accuse the Queen?", drawing his sword.

"Stop. No one is above or beyond the law in my rule. I am truly sorry for what has happened and you will be compensated ."

The old man grateful for her kindness blessed her and left.

A little while later…..(privately)

"The dragons are getting out completely out of control, Your Grace. Today it was sheep so we could compensate it. What if tomorrow it is people?"

"I know, Ser Barriston but what can I do? They won't listen to me. I had spoiled them when they were young. I hope Jon comes soon.", she said without realizing that none of them knew about her dream.

"Who is Jon Your Grace?"

After telling them about her dream, Ser Jorah dismissed that it as just a dream but Ser Barriston said, "I have never heard of such a thing Your Grace. Two people meeting in their dreams has never been heard of. I will find out who this Jon Snow is Your Grace but why do you want him to come here?"

"Remember that I sent Rheagal for a specific reason."

"You believe that this Jon can be the father to your dargons?", asked Ser Jorah. And yes came the answer.

xxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

JON

That morning Jon called the sleeping dragon as Rheagal and it immediately responded by waking up and turning its head towards him. This confirmed Jon that his dream wasn't an ordinary one. When he mentioned it to the maestro during breakfast, he said, "Dragons are magical creatures and many things can happen around them."

"Do you know who the woman in my dream was?"

"I think she is my last living relative, Daenerys Targaryen."

"I have decided to go."

"I know."

Jon turned to Grenn and said, "Take care of the defenses. The kingdoms of men depend on it more than ever. Hunt down any whitewalkers who come near the Wall and remember to use the dragonglass daggers."

"Don't you worry about us. People on the road will think of you as a deserter, be careful of the King's men"

"I shall write you a letter that, when shown to the king's men, will inform them that you are on a quest on behalf of the Night's Watch." ,said the maestro.

"The letter won't matter if they see the dragon with me."

"Then tell it not to appear in front of others."

"And why would it listen to me?"

"You may think of it just as another animal but dragons are as intelligent as humans. It can follow orders."

"But why would it follow my orders?"

"Because it thinks of you as it's father."

"What? How am I it's father?"

"Because it chose you to be so."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

"Now will be a good time to test. " They went into the forum and Jon shouted, "Rheagal", using the same voice he used with Ghost. The dragon immediately got up, flew towards Jon and landed in front of him.

"You are to follow me only by air. You shouldn't appear when someone else is around me. Do you understand?"

The dragon gave Jon an intelligent wink, licked his face and took flight.

"Well that seemed to work. I mean it took flight because we were here, right?"

The next morning Jon left Castle Black riding a black stallion with Ghost following him. Most of his brothers came to say their farewell. Jon headed for the nearest port town to the Wall. It took him one week to reach it.

During the journey the dragon would fly high above Jon and land by his side whenever he stopped. Jon met a few travelers on the road but Rheagal didn't appear in front of them. Every evening it would eat salted beef from Jon's hand and hunt by itself during the day. It was almost like raising Ghost all over again only this was in secret.

The day he reached the town, Ghost became an instant attraction to the people of the town as many had never seen a direwolf in their lives much less a tame one. The Lord of the Keep was a friend of their father's and had stood behind Rob. Hence he sought his help.

"Welcome to my home, son of Ned Stark" said the Lord of the town.

"Thank you, Lord….."

"Magnus is the name."

"Thank you, Lord Magnus, for your hospitality."

"A son of Ned Stark is always welcome here. What are you doing here, lad?"

"I need passage to Meereen and was hoping of finding a ship to take me there."

"Are you deserting the Night's Watch, kid?"

"I am the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, why would I desert?"

"Then why do you need to go to Meereen?"

Jon told Magnus everything about how the dragon had found him and how he is on his way to return it its mother.

"I don't believe you."

"Rheagal!", Jon shouted and the dragon came screeching to land beside him. Magnus was awestruck by the sight of the dragon.

"You know, you could get a title for giving the dragon to the king."

"But the King is a mere child. Tywin Lannister would use it to his own needs if he doesn't kill it first."

"But not giving it to the King would be treason."

"I am a man of the Night's Watch. I don't hold allegiance to any king."

"But I am not. I could kill you right now and take the dragon to the King."

Jon slowly moved his hand to the hilt of Longclaw but the eerie silence was broken by Magnus' laughter.

"I would never harm a son of Ned. You need not worry here."

Jon visibly relaxed and joined the laughter.

The next morning, Jon went to the docks with Magnus where he met the captain of a ship setting sail for Meereen that very same day. The captain agreed to take Jon and Ghost but wouldn't dare take a dragon. Magnus was very angry with this and ordered the captain to set sail immediately as his ship was no longer welcome in his port. The captain finally agreed to take Rheagal with them on one condition, that the dragon be kept in a cage to which Jon disagreed.

"He is a dragon, his natural instinct is to fly. I can't lock him in a cage."

"I am sorry sir but there are many dangers if he is let to roam free upon the ship. He could easily set the entire ship on fire."

"Lock him in a cage and that is exactly what will happen. He doesn't like to be restrained."

"But sir the danger….."

"Listen to the boy, captain. He knows more about it than we do. I will pay you handsomely if you take him to Meereen.", said Magnus.

Jon said, "You need not pay anything, Lord Magnus. The mother of dragons will pay very well for the return of one of her children. You will be rich beyond your dreams captain."

"Is it true that she rules over Meereen now?", asked the captain.

"Yes, it is true. Remember you are returning the property of a Queen. She may even make you a knight."

Jon could see the greed taking over his senses in the captain's eyes. Finally the captain agreed to take Jon along with Ghost and Rheagal.

That evening, Jon thanked Magnus for his hospitality and help to which he answered that Jon was always welcome at his table. Jon boarded the ship and set sail for Meereen.

Daenerys

Daenerys was speaking to her other advisors when Ser Barriston came in.

"We have a problem Your Grace."

"What is it Ser?"

"I enquired about this Jon Snow, Your Grace."

Ser Jorah was there as well and he asked, "Who is he?"

"He is the bastard of Lord Eddard Stark and the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"What? My father is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"I am sorry Ser but it seems he passed away."

Ser Jorah was shocked so much that he fell into his chair. Daenerys was sorry for Ser Jorah but she was more interested in Jon and as to how he was a problem.

She asked, "How is this a problem Ser Barriston?"

"Your Grace , the Starks were the most loyal supporters of the Usurper Robert. This Jon Snow of your may as well be loyal to them. He might have already killed your dragon and presented it as a gift to King Tommen."

Daenerys was shocked by this. She had thought that the Man she had met in her dreams was a kind one. She had thought that he would take care of her and her children. She had seen kindness in his eyes. She had seen love in them.

Which should she believe, her own feelings or the knowledge of Ser Barriston ?

She had to believe in herself and her feelings. She bid everyone to leave her alone. She even sent her handmaidens out. She would talk to her children when something worried her nd right now she was worried for Rheagal.

"I don't know whom to believe, Drogon. On one side is Ser barriston who has served me well and would want nothing but my safety and on the other hand are my feelings for Jon. I think he is passionate and kind. I believe him to be a good man but what Ser Barriston said can't be ignored. Jon's father helped the usurper steal my father's throne. What if Jon's loyalties lie somewhere else? Then I have sent your brother to his death."

That night she dreamt of Jon beheading Rheagal and woke up screaming and started crying. This followed on for the next few nights but eventually she came to realize that she had to stick to her beliefs whatever happens because they were what defined her.


	7. Chapter 7

JON

Having grown up on solid ground Jon could not hold his stomach whenever the ship heaved. Ghost was much better than him. He would stand at the prow and looking into the waters for hours together. Rheagal would fly around the ship and sometimes dive into the water to come up with a fish in his jaws. It had taken them three weeks to reach Meereen. The captain had informed him that they would dock in the port in an hour. Meereen was odd looking to Jon. His childhood in Winterfell had him accustomed to high walls and other defensive structures but he didn't know the purpose of the pyramids. Maybe they are like palaces, thought Jon. By the time they were docking Rheagal was souring towards the largest of the pyramids. Jon was worried about him but then he remembered that this city was ruled by his mother. He would obviously not be harmed. He could say the same about himself and Ghost. Jon disembarked from the ship and headed towards what appeared to be a port office(I don't know, its like the modern custom's office I guess).

"What can I do for you?", asked the man in the office.

"Do you know where I can find Daenerys Targeryan?"

"What do you want with myssa?"

"Myssa?"

"Yes, we free folk call her myssa or mother. She freed us from the masters of Meereen and gave us a new life. She is the kindest person you will ever see. So, back to my question, what do you want with myssa?"

"I am here to return her dragon to her."

Just then Rheagal landed beside Jon and licked his face while Ghost wandered off to look at something interesting. The officer was shocked that someone other than the Myssa could pet the dragons. He reached forward gingerly to try to pet Rheagal himself but the dragon snapped at him. Rheagal flew away as Jon suddenly heard a scream in the docks. Jon turned to see that ghost had cornered a girl and was trying to lick her face but the girl was terrified and was screaming. The men patrolling the streets(a group of sellswords from second sons) were quick to reach there and were trying to spear Ghost.

"Hey! Stop hurting him. He was just playing with the girl."

The leader of the group of soldiers asked, "Does this beast belong to you?"

"Yes and he didn't mean any harm to that girl."

"He should be killed. Wild beasts should not be allowed to roam freely."

"Try to harm him and I will personally kill you all"

The leader of the pack pulled his sword out and tried to cut Jon. Jon bent to avoid the head blow and used longclaw's hilt to ram the man in his face. The man fell aside grasping his nose while the others got much more cautious and surrounded Jon. He knew that the odds were against him but he had ghost by his side and hence began the fight. Jon won with the help of Ghost. It was then that suddenly a contingent of 30 soldiers (Unsullied) came out of nowhere and surrounded Jon and Ghost. The soldiers were about to attack when someone shouted, "Wait."

DAENERYS

Daenerys was in conference with her advisors when she suddenly heard a screech from behind her. She turned to see Rheagal flying towards her from afar. Rejoicing at the sight of her child Daenerys ran into the balcony overlooking the city and spread her hands wide to welcome Rheagal. The dragon on approaching her licked her face and let her scratch behind its ears. Daenerys suddenly realized that if Rheagal was here then it also meant that Jon was too. She sent for Ser Jorah and Ser Barriston who came to her immediately.

"Arrange a welcoming feast for Jon Snow and lets go meet him at the docks."

"Your Grace, how do you know that he is at the docks?"

"Rheagal just flew to me from the direction of the docks and where else could you disembark a ship coming from Westros."

"You are getting cleverer, Your Grace."

Later when they reached the docks their way was blocked by a crowd,. When asked what was happening a man answered, "Someone is battling a group of sellswords from the Second Sons, Myssa. He has a giant wolf by his side and fights like a demon. A contingent of the Unsullied just reached here and are trying to subdue him."

"I will bring back the head of this rebel, Your Grace.", said Ser Jorah.

"No, I want to see this man and know why he fights my rule. I will go to him.", saying so Daenerys

By the time Daenerys reached the spot only one man was standing against this person and his pet wolf. She watched as the man performed a feint and struck the sellsword from the other side. The man fell to his knees clutching his side. As he rebel turned around, she saw his face and gasped with shock. It was him, it was Jon Snow. Just then the contingent of Unsullied moved forward to attack when she cried out, "Wait"

He turned to see who had given the order and looked straight into her eyes and she felt something inside her melt. She had not felt like that since Drogo had died. She tried to focus and saw that everybody was looking at her.

"Ser Jorah, please command the Unsullied to return to their duties. This man is none other than Jon Snow. He is the man who returned Rheagal to me. I will not have him harmed. Please follow me Jon Snow.", she said turning around. She couldn't hide the smug smile on her face which Ser Barriston noticed. He asked, "what is so amusing, Your Grace?"

"He is exactly like I imagined him.", she answered in a cryptic way.

"You must be Jon Snow. I am Daenerys Targeryan. Welcome to my city."

"Your soldiers gave a pretty warm welcome.", answered Jon.


	8. Chapter 8

Please review as much as possible. Love you guys!

JON

It took all of Jon's control to not blurt out something inappropriate but he still said, "Your soldiers gave a pretty warm welcome."

The man riding beside her pulled out his sword and said, "You haven't received the main one yet."

"Please stop fighting Ser Jorah. This man returned Rheagal to me. I can't have him punished now, can I?" To this the man nodded and sheathed his sword. When Jon heard the man's name he said, "Are you Ser Jorah Mormont of the Bear Island by any chance?"

"Yes I am, the first of my name."

"Then I have some grave news for you Ser. Your father Ser Joer Mormont is no more."

This shocked the man so much that he almost fell off his horse. "What? How did it happen?"

"Ser Jorah, I am sorry to hear about your father but this is rarely the place for such discussions. Please wait until we are in private."

Hearing Deanerys speak so kindly towards Ser Jorah made Jon somewhat uncomfortable. He was offered a horse which he accepted and they set towards the biggest pyramid in the city. As they made their way people would call out Myssa over and over again. Jon wondered how she had won the loyalty of so many people but refrained from asking. Jon observed this mother of dragons with a strange curiosity. He had to admit that he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. It was not like she was trying to look so. She was what people would call a natural beauty. She reminded him of Yrgitte with those piercing eyes and high cheekbones. All he wanted was to brush back her hair and caress her face. As he was observing her they reached their destination and dismounted. Jon quickly dismounted and was ushered into a great hall where there were a pair of staircases at the other end. Turning back he found that she was looking at him in an interesting sort of way. She quickly looked away when she was caught staring which both confused and amused Jon to no extent.

She met his eyes again after a few seconds and said, "We will meet tomorrow morning to discuss about what happen after your meeting with Rheagal and your journey here. Please rest for today. Would you like to keep your wolf with you or should we make an arrangement for it?"

"Its fine, he will stay with me."

"As you wish."

Saying this she went up a staircase with her advisor leaving a servant to guide Jon to his quarters. Once Jon was inside his quarters, he looked at Ghost before lying down on the bed and said, "Well we have finally returned Rheagal to his mother, so what should we do now?" Slowly he drifted off to sleep as the sky darkened.

Sorry guys I know that this chapter is small but I have been busy and will soon post a lengthy one.


	9. Chapter 9

DEANERYS

Deanerys was very happy that Rheagal had chosen Jon as the dragons' father. He seemed to be kind and caring. She had also seen him fight and was a true warrior. She believed that with Jon by her side she could win back her father's throne. But first she had to deal with her Bear. She knew that he was grief stricken and would need consolation. As she neared his chambers, she could hear him lamenting the passing of his father. She knocked on the door even though she knew that he would not object to her presence. Ser Jorah raised his head to see his Queen standing outside his chambers and started to stand up to welcome her in. Deanerys raised her hand and signaled him to remain seated. She went and sat beside him on his bed and asked, "Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?"

"I know that I had been a bad son but I wanted to fix it when we get back. But I never got the chance. I just can't forgive myself."

"How was he like?"

"He was warm and caring even though he acted indifferently. He was the best father possible and I disgraced him so much that he took the black. He died thinking that I was a slaver and a man of no honor."

"That's not true. He must be watching over you right now and would have forgiven you for all the wrong that you did." Saying so she laid her hand on Ser Jorah's . He looked at her hand upon his and looked up to see those mesmerizing violet eyes looking back at him. He had tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips as he started leaning sideward's towards her. Deanerys was deep in thought, wondering how it would feel to lose someone who had raised you. She didn't notice Ser Jorah's movement until the very last. By the time she realized what was happening, Ser Jorah was kissing her earnestly. She tried to back away but he held her firmly by the back of her head. Suddenly his lips vanished and were replaced by the view of a worried looking face of Jon Snow. He asked if she was alright before turning to Ser Jorah who was on the floor where he had been thrown by him.

"I hate men who force themselves on women." He said with venom in his voice.

"I wasn't forcing myself on her and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to tell you about your father's death but I think you would like to meet him personally." Saying this Jon drew Longclaw. Ser Jorah followed suit and both men were preparing to fight when they were stopped by an angry Deanerys (previously she was in a shocked state).

"Stop it both of you. I don't want you fighting because of me. Jon Snow, I would like to speak privately with Ser Jorah. Can you wait outside?" Jon nodded to this headed outside sheathing his sword. Ser Jorah had a smug smile on his face watching Jon go outside before it was wiped off by a slap from Deanerys.

"Don't you dare try to touch me again. Next time something like this happens I will have you beheaded." Said a seething Deanerys.

Deanerys glared at him one last time before leaving the room. Outside Jon was waiting with one leg propped against a wall. When he saw her, he pushed himself off it and started walking towards her. As he was about to say something, Deanerys said, "Don't you dare attack any of my men again."

"But he was forcing himself on you. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"

"I had it completely under control. There was no need for your assistance."

"Sure didn't look that way."

"Look, don't tell anyone about what happen tonight. We will discuss about it later."

Jon wanted to argue but thought otherwise and simply nodded before going back the way he came. Deanerys looked at the receding figure of Jon and sighed. She was going to have a tough time making him understand.

JON

Jon didn't understand why Deanerys had acted that way. She should have been grateful to him for saving her from that Ser Jorah but instead she reprehended him about defending her honor. One thing Jon understood from all this is that he would never understand women. Deanerys reminded him too much of Yrgitte. As he made his way to his room, he met Ser Barriston who was on his way to meet the Queen. Jon wanted the elderly man to know all that had happened but remembered the words of Dany. He did not know the consequences of telling Ser Barriston what had transpired hence decided to follow Dany's advice in this manner. By the time he reached his room all he could think was the fact that how beautiful she was.

The next morning, Jon was woken by a scream of a woman. He quickly got up to see a maid cornered by Ghost who was standing between him and the maid. Jon called off Ghost much to the relief of the woman who quickly bowed and informed him that everyone was waiting for him in the throne room. He quickly got dressed in the clothes the maid had brought for him while she waited outside. He found himself wearing a white tunic and a black trouser. The woman led him to a big and spacious room where he found Deanerys sitting on a black stone throne while Ser Jorah and Ser Barriston stood on either side.

"Come Jon Snow. Tell us about everything that has happen since your meeting with Rheagal."

Jon recounted everything that had happen since his meeting Rheagal. When he was explaining how he had first seen Rheagal, Ser Barriston asked him what he was doing beyond the wall. At this Jon replied that he was evacuating a group of wildling women to which Ser Barriston was deeply disturbed and asked, "How come you were helping wildings and what were you rescuing them from?"

At this Jon stared passively at the old man and said, "Do you really want to know? You might never sleep peacefully once you know."

A troubled looking Barriston looked at Deanerys who nodded and said, "Please tell us everything."

"Have you ever heard of white walkers, Your Grace?"

"Yes, I have. They are a story to frighten children. They don't exist in our world." ,said Deanerys in a matter-of-fact voice. (**You know what I mean, right?**)

Jon laughed out loud at this. When he regained his composure, he was met with a questioning gaze to which he replied, "You sounded so sure that it was almost cute." Suddenly he grew serious and said, "Know this Your Grace, white walkers to exist. I killed one with my own hands to save Ser Joer Mormont when he was alive. "

This shocked everyone into silence. Finally Ser Jorah said, "This is bullshit. Next ha will say that the dead rise back."

"I do say that Ser Jorah. The dead do rise back up if you don't burn them. But they won't be living as men but as white walkers."

All of them were staring at him as if he was a mad man. Jon sighed internally. This was going to be hard to explain.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, how was it? Please review. Hope I am meeting your standards. With love harshamrknd**


End file.
